Intruder
by DarkHorse3Z
Summary: Owain finds a huge surprise in his room. Rated M for sexual content.


Owain pretty much had the life. Living with the royal family of Ylissee and being a prince was the life. Heading to his huge room things took a huge turn though.

'The fuck! When the hell did this happen?' Owain thought as he was pinned down on his bed and traped in his room. A weird giant octopus like monster which was three times as big as him was on top of him as his several long stretchy limbs wrapped around the prince's wrists and ankles.

Owain nibbled his lips lightly and pondered if this thing was some kind of risen mutt and if it could have some method of intellectual communication. Because right now, Owain really did not like how the mouth area, which was near Owain's head, drooled with slime that fell on the myrmidon's neckline and he liked those sharp teeth even less.

"Look here, Monster. As much as anyone would want a legendary hero like me in bed with them, I think we can compromise." Owain tried to negotiate. "You tell me why you're here and what you want from me and I can try to accommodate… mmmf…!"

The prince frowned when two tentacles stretched and covered his mouth. 'Great, now my mode of communication is cut.'

Owain tried to think of several possible ways to escape as the suctions of the tentacles oozed with more slime. As they fell on his skin, it pleasantly burned him with strange sensation.

Owain hoped those were not poisonous.

But they were least of his worries as the jelly-like monster towered over him. Owain glared back defiantly, not liking how he was being 'checked out', though he wasn't quite sure where the 'eyes' were of this monster.

Owain gritted his teeth. By now his shirt was ripped in the center and his pants were pulled down.

The feel of the throbbing tentacles around his mouth was disgusting as he tried to bite it, hoping he would be released. Instead, when he tried to bite the tentacles, it used that opening as the chance to diverge inside.

"Mmmfm..!" Owain nearly choked as the two phallic-like organs rushed inside him, its juice trickling down. He squirmed as he felt his two legs spread apart wide, fear gripped his heart. If this was an act of humans, he might be able to laugh and ridicule their feeble weak act of dominance but a monster he could not communicate with, or knew nothing about was quite a fearful thought. For all he knew, the monster saw him as food rather than toy.

Feeling more desperate, Owain pulled at his hands as well, his fingers clawing at what he could grasp but all too soon he felt a curious nudge in his ass. The prince stiffened as he felt the elongated organ lick his asshole almost curiously, tasting him.

"Hnngh…" Owain shuddered as he felt something wet and soft lick and suck between his ass cheeks. His guts twisted in a nauseating manner, sickened at the thought of what was happening to him but his body started to flush for more.

More juice was squirted inside his mouth and Owain had no other choice but to drink it as the two tentacles started moving around his tongue, probing his mouth at the same time.

The slime, which was like the monster's precum, was not as nasty as Owain had anticipated. It was quite sweet; the texture being more like honey. The sensation was dizzying and the 'love juice' had an arousing effect on Owain's body.

'Ugh, it's like some aphrodisiac or something, drugging and preparing its mate.' Owain thought, trying to organize his mind from the haziness that was consuming him. Being forced to drink the thick nectar, Owain moaned. He tried to spit out the juice but more poured inside his mouth, dribbling down the sides of his mouth and covering his neck and chest with even more of the monster's slime.

Several tentacles wrapped around now Owain's slick body and chest. Two tentacle's ends opened up like mouths and Owain noticed the teeth. 'Are those its mouth?' Owain wondered. However, he couldn't think anymore as the two mouths opened up and clamped down on his two nipples.

"Nnngh!" Owain twitched and whimpered, biting the two phallic organs in his mouth. But the tentacles didn't flinch at the bite as it continued to gag and squirt even more juice. The two mouth pieces however sucked at the nipples, its teeth sinking into the skin just enough to hurt, but not enough to actually rip the delicate surface. After a firm grip, the two tentacles pulled at the nipples, stretching the supple skin as far as possible.

Owain groaned as two other separate tentacles slithered around to cup his makeshift breasts and massaged its stretched skin.

Owain moaned involuntarily as he was forced to suck on the tentacles. The other tentacles wrapped around his nipples, sucking him gently while the others wrapped around his limbs, caressing him tenderly. The prince squirmed as one of the tentacles slithered on his hipbones and carefully wrapped around his needy cock.

'F-fuck...' Owain thought as he could feel his body temperature rise exponentially. He actually wanted this monster to touch him and feel him as the aphrodisiac-like ooze soaked into his skin.

"Nnngh..." Owain tried his best to struggle free with no avail. His mind kept telling him he should try harder, but his body yearned for more. The best he could do was grip tightly at his pillow and bedsheets as the tentacle started to rub up and down his swollen shaft.

It didn't take long before Owain reached his orgasm with the way the monster continued its methodical ministration. Cum splurted out from his cock and splashed onto the myrmidon's stomach and chest, a few drops falling on his face.

While Owain groaned limply as the buzz of soft afterglow warmed his body, the tentacle monster poked at the white sperm. Then it licked it to taste it.

Deciding that it liked it, the tongue came out from the 'mouth' looking tentacle limb and started licking Owain's chest and stomach.

"Mmfmm! Nmmngh!" Owain struggled to say it tickled as he giggled into his tentacle-filled mouth. But all too soon he froze when he felt a tentacle poke at his back entrance.

'Oh no. Fuck...' he thought, his body still a bit relaxed and tired from his first orgasm. The monster pushed Owain back, so that his head was on the bed and his back and ass was lifted into the air with his legs dangling. The limb poked again at the entrance, dripping its ooze down all over Owain's bottom.

Tingling and warm sensation covered Owain again as his cock twitched alive once more.

'S-shit... this is seriously bad...' Owain thought. He tried struggling again, or biting. But the biting didn't seem to harm the monster at all, and he was tightly secured in place as the phallic-like tentacle started to venture inside Owain in small but decisive thrusts.

Owain whimpered in tandem with the thrust as the monster continued down his tight cavern, seeking and relishing its warmth.

'Monster... I'm not a woman! I can't get pregnant!' Owain thought to himself as the tentacle continued to travel down inside him.

He arched in shock when the tentacle found his prostate. His vision instantly grew white as stars explode in his eyes, his body shuddering.

The monster stopped in surprise. Then poked at his prostate once more, earning another jolt from his captive along with a muffled whimper.

Whether it was curious or it was because it liked to tease, Owain wasn't sure. But the monster must have decided that it liked seeing Owain shudder and flush because it started to pound right at that spot over and over.

Owain arched his back painfully in his position, his neck aching and his spine sending him shivers of electricity. Black and white stars exploded in his mind as his body convulsed into spasms with each thrust to his prostate. The myrmidon moaned and tried to plead, despite that he knew that the monster couldn't understand him. His toes curled and his white fingers clutched onto the bedsheets, hanging onto his dear life.

Just before he was about to cum a second time, the tentacle monster stopped.

Owain's hazy mind tried to clear the fog. He wasn't sure if he hated the monster for stopping right before his climax, or grateful.

He froze again as he felt a second tentacle poke at his ass.

'Ah, no, no, no! No you don't!' Owain screamed into his gag, trying desperately to shake off his assailant. But the second tentacle was adamant as it drove straight inside him and slammed at his prostate along with the first phallic-like organ.

Owain instantly came, the white hot cum splurting out of his cock and directly onto his face.

Some dribbled out the corner of his mouth as the prince moaned. The monster seemed to appreciate the small vibration as it affectionately caressed Owain's ass. Owain just grunted, annoyed. He wished he could swat the tentacle away.

The monster allowed Owain to rest for a bit, as he lay in the 'arms' of several tentacle limbs. He was hoisted up and cradled like a baby. Owain thought he almost heard the monster 'coo' at him as he was rocked back and forth.

'What the hell….'

Owain blinked as he came to, visions slowly coming back. He squirmed, uncomfortable with having two of those tentacles inside him still.

'When will this monster be done?!'

Owain groaned, twisting and turning to see if the monster would let him go. But that was a mistake.

Once Owain showed signs of recovery, the tentacles that were binding his arms and legs tightened, holding him in place as he was still suspended in air. Then the prince was flipped upside-down, his legs toward the ceiling and his head toward the floor.

Owain grimaced as the blood flowed to his head. And because he was facing the monster, he saw it

It being the thing

The thing being a large throbbing phallic looking tentacle…

No, not exactly phallic.

Rather… it had spikes come out of its tentacle, similar to that of snails. Almost like a cactus.

Owain screamed into his make-shift gag.

No WAY that thing is going INSIDE his ass!

He watched as the ooze dripped down each of the spikes, each of the spikes slowly stretching out like how eyes of the snails would peek out, then retracting back inside the phallic-like long muscles. More bubbles and foam burbled out of each spikes as it continued to expand and shrink with each throb.

Owain's mind screamed WARNING! and DANGER! and no matter how much he twisted and turned... it was impossible to escape the inevitable.

He saw the tentacle move away from his field of vision as it came up to brush between the cheeks of his ass.

Owain shivered. His heart pounded on his rib cages wildly. He was rarely scared but this should be an exception to his guard against his vast experiences of pain.

He felt the two tentacles already inside him stretch his walls, making room for one more.

Oh gods... why...

There was no way all three could fit and yet…

Owain cringed and waited, his body tightening for the horrible anticipation of pain.

Slowly, the warm squishy spikes rubbed against Owain's entrance. The prince moaned. The spikes bent easily, flexible and stretchy, but regardless it was a weird sensation as it slowly crawled inside him like caterpillars wiggling inside his rectum.

'Oh gods... fuck!'

Owain's toes curled as those spikes rubbed against his walls, more ooze dripping out to coat his already monster-cum-filled ass. The spikes slithered inside, almost like soft legs of an insect as they latched onto the myrmidon's tight, hot walls and crawled deeper, and deeper, and deeper inside…

Searching... looking for warmth.

And Owain screamed silently as the third tentacle pushed its way inside him until it finally brushed against the prince's prostate.

Owain moaned into the tentacles inside his mouth as they too started thrusting and throbbing. But Owain could not care less about the phallic objects that continued to squirt sweet juice for him to drink. His main concern was how that third tentacle moved inside his ass. It brushed against his walls, rubbing against him as it thrust into his prostate. It stuck to his walls sometimes and slipped through sometimes, it was changing it's form as it wormed its way in. The more Owain tried to push out his assailants by tightening his ass, it only roamed in deeper as the juice overflowed, dripping down his legs.

Both tentacles inside his mouth burst with thick juice, nearly choking Owain as he was forced to swallow. The two tentacles pulled out to pour more of its thick fluids on Owain's faced and head, the pouring cum dripping down his neck. Now he felt way too sticky with the monster's cum, but before he could complain, another fat tentacle shoved itself inside the prince's mouth and made itself comfortable.

Owain tried to twist and turn but it only made the tentacles around his body tighten as he was lifted up in the air. His legs were spread apart wide. Owain's eyes widened as it started.

The pounding.

The three tentacles started to rub against each other, thrusting, slamming in tandem with each other, rhythmic as they moved in coordination.

Owain arched, his body assaulted with pleasure as his mind grew dizzy with euphoria. He moaned again as another tentacle wrapped itself around his cock, opened up and started to suck on him. It drank the prince's precum, slurping as it lapped up the juice.

It didn't take long before the prince screamed a muffled moan as he came hard once more. The monster pulled out just in time as the white fluids spilled on top of Owain's already cum covered body. The other tentacles licked him, as if sharing the sweetness with each other.

Owain shivered, his body exhausted from forced multiple orgasm. But the three tentacles inside him were mercilessly pounding his prostate, and his erection bobbed up and down weakly for more.

'Please... stop...' he wanted to beg, trying to regain some strength in his limbs to pull away. But it was hopeless.

The monster seemed to make a purring or cooing noise as it slithered. Owain watched as the main blob looking body opened up like a mouth. The prince didn't even notice that it had a mouth that could open up until it did. Owain's eyes widened as he saw that inside this 'mouth' wasn't covered with teeth.

Instead, the inside was covered with worms hanging down. Thousands of them all jiggling and waiting to lick up the prince's body.

Owain screamed once more but without any avail. The monster slowly covered the man's foot, then slowly ate his legs. It tickled. It tingled. Each of the small tentacles inside the monster's mouth sucked and licked his sweat and cum covered skin. Owain moaned as the monster covered his entire lower half, sucking on his cock all the while, somehow, the three tentacles inside him continued to thrust into his sore prostate over and over.

Again, Owain arched, crying as he was overcome with another orgasm, coming into the monster's mouth which drank him greedily. The monster too came inside Owain's mouth as he drank the sweet necter-like fluids. As Owain came, the three tentacles inside him also burst with more of its sticky fluids, overflowing his ass as most of the cum dripped down his legs.

As the monster's mouth pulled away from Owain's body, the myrmidon noted how his lower half was covered with slimy white saliva. Owain sighed in relief when he was finally lowered onto his bed and two of the tentacles inside his ass slipped out.

But the third one, the special looking one, stayed inside, throbbing.

Owain widened his eyes when he realized... that the third tentacle was... growing... inside him in a weird bulging shape.

Owain struggled, panicking. Something was growing and it was stretching his rectum.

"Hnngh…. Mmngh…!" he moaned, and contorted his body, trying to break free from the tentacles wrapping around him like bondage ropes, but it was useless. The suction cups were stuck to his pale skin, sucking on him. The juices were flowing freely, and he was thoroughly marked with weird love bites that looked like a large octopus had made love to him. However, the more he struggled, the more he felt his ass tighten around the bulge and suck it in. Then the monster started to pound into him, the cock-like-rod pressing against the prostate even as the bulge grew.

The tentacle around his cock started to stir, caressing his sensitive head again and again in soft strokes that sent shivers down the prince's spine. As he was forced to spread his legs and bend over like a dog on the bed, Owain came again, the sweet climax muddling his head once more. The threat of whatever was inside his rectum felt less threatening as the sweet orgasm flooded his system once more as the tentacle monster milked him dry and pummeled his ass with the bulging tentacle, thrusting into his prostate.

While Owain was on high with afterglow and his ass muscles relaxed, he felt something being pushed into his rectum. The bulge moved now, and there were several bulges moving. One by one, an oval shaped hardened ball was inserted inside the man's rectum, each one warm as it rubbed against the wet walls.

Though his mind was filled with euphoria and it was hard to think with so much forced orgasm, Owain realized he was being impregnated with eggs of the monster. It wasn't that the monster was trying to impregnate him with sperms… but it seemed like it needed a warm 'womb' to host its eggs instead.

Owain shuddered, disgusted and even more disgusted at how arousing his body was as each egg travelled down the tentacle and was inserted in him, filling his ass full. The hard stone-line eggs pushed against each other, stretching his muscles as far as they can, crowding inside him with such cluster phobic squeeze. Owain moaned, despite himself. He felt as if his stomach was full, his belly slightly bulging out as it travelled up his intestines. It didn't help that the monster continued to pound into his prostate, continued to thrust and continued to ram itself inside Owain, so deliciously, so amazingly good, it kept Owain's cock erect and throbbing for more.

The prince squirmed as he was impregnated with the monster's egg, feeling his belly stretch while bound tightly by living tentacles that sucked and licked his skin, bruising and marking him.

Once the monster looked as if it was done inserting the eggs, there was a pause. Owain shuddered, hoping that it was the end. Hoping that the monster would leave him now, Owain wondered if he could somehow get rid of the eggs inside him if it left him be. He didn't want to find out if the monsters would rip him apart as they tried to hatch… if they hatched inside him that is.

But it seemed as if it was far from being over.

Owain was lifted back up to the air, the tentacle still inside him and his belly fully of eggs. He moaned as he felt all the weight of the eggs and that damned cock that pressed against his prostate.

To his horror, the tentacle inside him made a sharp thrust upward, slamming right into his prostate. Owain came again, dry. He cried out as his legs shuddered and his body arched, his cock squirting nothing but air as he was thoroughly spent of his own seed. Even while he was coming dry, the cock pounded away, again and again, sharp and hard.

Owain screamed, the forced multiple orgasms painful, as the tentacle monster sent him over-drive, continuously pounding away regardless of Owain begging for mercy now. The prince realized in the back of his head, the sane corner of his mind that still functioned, that the monster was not done. It was still planning for a second load of eggs to be inserted. Owain tried to claw at the tentacles, because he knew there was no room for more eggs inside him…

But the monster didn't speak the human language, not that Owain could speak with the tentacle ravishing his mouth. All he could do was squirm helplessly as the monster happily pounded away into his ass for more of its completion.


End file.
